BH6 - Sick Day
by Marie Thompson
Summary: What happens when Hiro catches the stomach bug? Read to find out. Just a little one shot for the fun of it. :D
The smell of bacon filled the air as Hiro Hamada plodded down the stairs to the second level of his San Fransokyo home. He yawned hugely, then rubbed at his eyes. "Ugh." He almost stumbled on the last landing before catching himself.

His aunt, Cass Hamada, turned for a fraction of a second, more intent on cooking breakfast than on anything else. "Oh, good morning, Hiro," she called over her shoulder as she spread butter over toast. "Breakfast's almost ready."

"Uh huh," the boy responded noncommittally as he shuffled to the table and plopped down into the nearest chair. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably and he planted his face against the tablecloth, tracing circles with one finger just in front of his eyes.

Still with an air of distraction, his aunt breezed over to the table to set down a plate already dished out, with bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. She fondly ruffled Hiro's hair, making his bed head even worse, before heading back to pick up her own plate of food. "My little college man." She let out a happy sigh.

The novelty of having her nephew enrolled at SFIT was still new, though she wasn't sure she'd ever get over the idea, what with him being only fourteen and all. It was a big achievement, in so many ways. Not only had he proved his worth, but he'd also managed to, for the most part, overcome the loss of his brother, Tadashi. It had taken some time, but so did everything.

Hiro opened his eyes as the scent of the bacon hit him full force. The plate practically danced right in front of his face. But instead of perking him up, it seemed to have the opposite effect. In fact, Hiro seemed to turn a little green.

Aunt Cass had started eating her eggs when Hiro suddenly bolted from the table, with no explanation, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. "Sweetie?" She leaned to one side, trying to see what was going on as she hadn't heard the usual slamming of the door for privacy.

Her inquiry was met with the sound of Hiro retching violently into the toilet. "Honey? Are you okay?" When the retching continued, she stood from the table, bypassing Mochi the cat, and headed towards the bathroom to check on him.

The toilet flushed as she entered the doorway, but her nephew stayed on the ground, almost cradling the porcelain throne. His head rested on the edge, his face pale with a slight sheen of sweat. "Hiro?"

Hiro groaned again. "Aunt Cass…" He looked up with plaintive eyes. "I don't feel so good." Then he violently threw up again.

Cass tried not to grimace as the boy's body convulsed with each addition to the swirling waters. She sighed as she turned to find a washcloth and wet it at the sink. "Here." She wiped his face once he finished the second round of vomiting. As she did, her hand pressed up against his forehead. "Hm."

Taking out a temporal thermometer, she activated it and pressed it to his temple, waiting for the telltale beep. Instead of just the usual single beep, the device gave off three lower toned beeps and she pulled it back to look at the reading with a shake of her head. "No school for you."

Hiro's only response was another groan as his hand dangled weakly towards the floor.

Cass glanced at her watch. She'd need to open the café soon. Already, several of her usual customers were likely outside, waiting for her to unlock the door. "Come on, little man," she said with a sigh, moving to help him to his feet.

Hiro leaned heavily against his aunt as she guided him back up the stairs to his room. Luckily he was still in his pajamas, saving her one more step. With a little more effort, she helped him back into bed and pulled the covers over his body.

After a quick trip back to the level below, she brought back a cup of water, with an extra bottle, just in case, and a sleeve of crackers. She set them on the desk next to Hiro's bed with a sigh.

Cass dithered a bit. The maternal, protective side of her screamed for her to stay by his side. But the responsible part of her said she needed to get down to the café and open shop. Pushing aside Hiro's damp hair, she looked into his misery-filled eyes. "Hey, do you think you'll be okay if I leave you for a bit? Someone's got to watch the café, but I'll check in on you."

Hiro nodded weakly as he pulled the covers up to his eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak. Instead, he coughed slightly, cringing at the bile rising in his throat.

Cass grimaced again and half spun on her heels. Just to be safe, she moved the, thankfully, empty trash can closer to his bed, just in case. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," Hiro mumbled hoarsely from under the covers. His eyes drooped.

She bit her lip as she turned back to the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Baymax's case against the wall. It was never easy to tell how busy the café would be. And even with helpers during the busiest times, she never was sure if she could get away. On a whim, she approached the red case and uttered the one word sure to activate the robot inside. "Ow."

When the case opened and Baymax began to inflate, she thanked her lucky stars Tadashi had built the thing. Her breath only caught marginally as she thought about her deceased nephew, but she smiled at the memory.

"I am Baymax," the robot began, as was customary when he was activated. "Hello, Ms. Hamada," he greeted as his cameras adjusted, the software identifying the person in front of him. "How may I be of assistance?"

Cass blinked a bit. She was still getting used to her nephew's vinyl companion, but he was growing on her. She chose to think of him as a sort of guardian angel sent by Tadashi. "I need you to look after Hiro," she answered.

Baymax leaned over in his case to peer at the boy. "Of course." He blinked as he returned to a more upright position.

The woman absently patted his arm. "I need to get to the café, but let me know if you need anything." She gave one last glance at the occupied bed, shook her head, then headed back down the stairs.

Carefully, Baymax stepped out of his charging station and shuffled towards the bed. "Hello, Hiro," he greeted the miserable boy. "You seem to be in distress. How do you feel?"

Hiro groaned again. "Like crap," he croaked, turning slightly to find a more comfortable position.

"I will scan you now." Baymax's head moved marginally as he scanned the boy from head to toe.

"Scan complete. Your body temperature is high, indicating fever. I also detect gastrointestinal distress, swollen lymph nodes, and an increase in muscle tension. You are also dehydrated. Have you recently had to vomit?"

The boy nodded, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again in a hurry when he felt Baymax's fingers press lightly against his throat.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" His hands moved to press against the boy's stomach.

Hiro groaned again, suddenly reaching for the trash can. "I'm going to be sick," he announced and dry heaved into the receptacle. He choked and gasped as the bile burned his throat. After another bout of intense stomach cramping, he leaned weakly back against the pillows. "Ugh... Please don't do that again."

Baymax tilted his head to one side, considering the boy's condition. "Without further tests, I am unable to conclude on a single diagnosis. Does it hurt when you swallow?"

Hiro batted the robot's hand away. "Yeah, cuz I just threw up!" He pulled the covers back up, shivering under them.

"Do your limbs ache?"

"No!"

Still blinking at the boy, Baymax straightened. "I have come upon a diagnosis. You most likely are suffering from a gastrointestinal infection brought on by stress and exposure to a viral entity. I suggest lots of rest and clear liquids to stay hydrated. As you continue to improve, sustenance may be ingested in the form of crackers or dry toast."

Hiro knew the robot was only trying to help, and really was grateful for it. But all he really wanted was to sleep, something he couldn't do if Baymax kept talking to him. He waved one hand from under the covers. "Sleep sounds good." He closed his eyes.

Seeing that his advice was being followed, Baymax moved to lower the blinds on the windows to decrease the natural light inside. That accomplished, he retrieved the chair from Hiro's desk and sat down to wait.

* * *

Cass looked at her watch again. The lunch hour rush was finally slowing down. She hadn't had a chance to check in on Hiro since unlocking the doors of the cafe that morning. One of her two workers had called out sick, making it next to impossible to leave the store.

Lisa looked up from behind the register. "Hey, Ms. Hamada, it's good. I got it covered if you want to check up on him." She nodded towards the stairs leading up to the living level, well aware of why her employer was anxious.

"Thanks, Lisa," Cass breathed as she gave the girl a quick squeeze on the arm before dashing up the stairs.

* * *

Ms. Hamada slowed down as she reached the second level, smoothing her apron before starting up the second flight of stairs. The lights were off as she stepped onto the landing that marked the beginning of Hiro's room. It took her a moment to adjust her eyes, but she saw Baymax sitting on a chair next to Hiro's bed.

Hearing Cass enter the room, Baymax turned. He put a finger to his non-existent lips. "Sh. Hiro is sleeping."

"Right," Cass whispered back, imitating his shushing motion as she moved further into the room. She settled lightly on the edge of the bed, pressing one hand against his forehead. "How's he doing?"

Baymax stood to shuffle closer, observing Cass' loving caress to the boy's face. "Hiro's temperature has stabilized but is still high. The swelling of his glands has also slightly decreased. He has been sleeping now for five hours."

Cass looked to the untouched water glass and crackers, biting her lip. "I feel so bad for him," she stated. "No one likes being sick."

"He will be all right," Baymax comforted, hearing the concern in her voice. "I will continue to look after him."

Hiro's aunt stood and turned to give Baymax a hug. "I'm so glad he has you," she said as she moved back to the stairs.

Baymax blushed slightly, his cheeks showing red from internal lights. Tadashi had thought giving him some semblance of emotion essential to his healthcare matrix.

* * *

Hiro woke, feeling more than a little groggy. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, realizing the room was dark. Turning, he saw the light from downstairs reflecting off of Baymax's vinyl-covered body. "Hey, buddy," he said, then coughed a little.

His throat was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He worked his mouth a bit, trying to produce saliva, but only managed to make his mouth feel gummy. He looked around for something to drink.

"Here," Baymax offered, reaching over with the water cup his aunt had left out that morning. "Allow me to assist you." He moved to support the boy, propping him up so he could drink.

Hiro sipped the water, his stomach feeling empty and shriveled. He felt like he'd baked out in the desert, his skin dry. "Thanks," he managed after a few sips.

Not wanting his patient to overdo it, Baymax set the glass back down on the desk. "Your friends have tried to contact you," he informed the boy. "I have alerted them to your condition."

"Thanks, I guess?" Hiro shifted once more, doubling his pillow so he could lay more upright. "What time is it?"

Baymax seemed to consider for a moment. "It is five P.M.," he responded. "Do you still feel nauseous?"

Hiro thought about it, glancing down at his stomach as if in confirmation. "A little," he confessed. "Mostly, I just feel empty."

"Your aunt has left some crackers. Would you like one?"

When Hiro nodded, Baymax opened the plastic sleeve and daintily extracted one cracker, which he handed to the boy. "It is best to start out small," he advised.

Hiro took the cracker between two fingers and placed it in his mouth. The salt melted on his tongue, making his mouth water. He just let the cracker sit there and dissolve before swallowing. He closed his eyes, waiting to see what his stomach would do.

A low rumbling sounded as his stomach accepted the offering and Hiro managed a tentative smile. "That wasn't too bad," he said, relaxing. His stomach still hurt a bit, but not like it had that morning. It was an empty kind of hurt.

Baymax handed him another cracker, which he ate more quickly. "Perhaps that is enough for now," the robot commented, watching Hiro intently.

Hiro felt inclined to pout but didn't. Baymax was right. Moderation wasn't a bad thing. He reached for the glass of water and took another sip to wash the cracker down.

A tentative knock sounded from the head of the stairs as Honey Lemon and GoGo peered around the landing. "Hey, Hiro," the Latino chemist greeted. "How're you feeling?"

Managing a smile, Hiro waved them in. "Better. I've got a good nurse."

Baymax looked pleased, his cheeks showing red. If he'd had a mouth, he would have smiled.

"We just wanted to check in and see how you're doing," GoGo said as she walked over. "Wasabi and Fred say hi. They got stuck back at school or they'd be here too."

"Thanks," Hiro said with feeling as he set his cup down. "Sorry I wasn't in class today."

GoGo shook her head as she leaned against the workbench he'd set up some years ago. "Being sick isn't something you need apologize for. Just woman up and get better, you hear?" She leaned in to emphasize her point.

Hiro instinctively pulled up his covers to his chin. "Yes, ma'am," he answered at the look in her eyes. But he relaxed when she did.

"Seriously, though. Get better soon, okay?" She pushed back her dark hair as she moved away from the desk. "We can't stay. Just wanted to check in, right Honey?"

Honey waved. "Yeah. Well, we need to get back to the lab. Wasabi and Fred will wonder where we've gone." With another wave, the two girls left the room talking to themselves about how Hiro looked.

Baymax watched them leave before turning back to his patient. "Your neurotransmitter levels have improved. This will aide in your recover."

Hiro shook his head, amused. It was always nice to see his friends. Chances were they were working on something really cool. He couldn't wait to rejoin them.

"Hey, sweetie," Cass said as she entered the room. She carried a small tray with a steaming bowl and another water glass. "Dinner crowd's thin at the moment so I thought you might be hungry." She slid the tray next to the crackers on his desk. "How you feeling?"

"Much better," he assured as she ruffled his hair. "Should be good as new in no time."

Cass glanced at Baymax for confirmation.

"Hiro's body temperature has decreased to an acceptable range," the robot reported. "Other symptoms have also minimized."

Smelling the tantalizing scent of chicken noodle soup, Hiro's stomach growled, making him laugh. "See? I'm actually hungry now and everything."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so glad!" She gave him a big hug, ruffling his hair some more. "Well, I gotta get back to the café, but as soon as you're up to it, we can make one of your favorites, okay?"

Hiro nodded. "Okay, Aunt Cass. Love you."

"Last hug," Cass said, squeezing him once more before heading back down to the café.

With Baymax's help, Hiro situated the tray on his lap, sitting up so he wouldn't spill anything. With the first spoonful, he knew everything was going to be okay. He had great friends who supported him, an aunt who loved him with all her heart, and Baymax for a constant companion. He couldn't ask for more than that.


End file.
